Musings of a Lovesick Lassie
by Aprilup
Summary: Set after Behemoth. First Leviathan trilogy fanfic! :  Deryn's thoughts on her feelings for Alek. She had fallen deeper into the very hole she had dug herself into.


**AUTHOR NOTE: **Just read Leviathan and Behemoth! I AM IN LOVE WITH THE SERIES! And to add to the small, sorry collection of Leviathan fanfics, I am writing one! Even when I should be working on 2 other Bleach fanfics of mine, hehe. . .

ANYWAYS! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Dr. Barlow!

BARLOW: Hello Aprilup.

ME: You are not in the least phased by the fact I just stole you out of your book?

BARLOW: Well, things happen. But I'll be sent back anyways won't i?

ME: ==' You're too smart ma'am! But before you go, if you please, the disclaimer?

BARLOW: Why not? Aprilup does not own the Leviathan Triology.

ME: Thank you very much, ma'am! You may go!

**Musings of a Lovesick Lassie**

When did things get so _barking_ mad?

When did her dream of spending all her time in the air get so entangled with the bloody war?

It made absolutely no sense to Deryn. She felt like such a daft fool, a ninny.

Aye, it was her choice that this had happened and all, but still. It felt good if she blamed it on something else. Like the thing that those _barking_ gypsies always blathered on about; what was it? Fate or destiny? Something like that.

"Che."

Deryn snorted but didn't move from her position. The wind here on top of the Leviathan was quite nice. The Leviathan was now travelling at full speed towards Japan. Most likely Tokyo, as it was Japan's capital. It felt odd knowing another country all the way on the other side of the globe was also a Darwinst country like England.

She switched her thoughts back to what she was thinking about before.

It was all nonsense.

She knew she had to stop this, somehow. But it was already too late. She fell too deeply and now, she can't get out of the hole she had dug herself into.

"_Mr _Sharp."

She gently flicked the wee beastie on her shoulder and it giggled, making its way from Deryn's shoulder up to her head.

"Japan. Tokyo."

"Aye, that's where we're goin'"

_Barking blisters. Barking spiders. Barking blisters. _It felt better to swear and rage at the wind, who would never betray her thoughts or her secrets.

It's not as if she didn't trust Bovril. It's just he had an uncanny habit of repeating everything he heard and the last thing Deryn needed was her secret to be spilled out because her lips were a bit loose. One person found out and already, she was being blackmailed.

"Dylan! Where are you?"

The familiar voice was carried by the wind to Deryn's ears.

"Aye, over here."

She called back lazily, not wanting to get up.

The glaring sun was suddenly blocked out by a dark shadow. She blinked, adjusting her eyes. Leaning over her, in all his glory, was the Prince Aleksander.

Archduke Aleksander, she corrected herself silently, grinning as she did. It sounded so funny; it didn't suit Alek at all.

"What are grinning about?"

"Oh, nothin'."

Alek held out a hand.

Deryn stared back at it. Maybe, maybe if it were a few weeks earlier, then she wouldn't have hesitated to take it. But now. . .

"_Mr_ Sharp. I would prefer that you would get up as soon as possible to start our lesson."

The sarcastic tone of the Count spurred Deryn into action. She sprung up, then realising it was a really girly move, casually slouched back, hands in her pockets. Bovril hopped from Deryn's shoulder to Alek's.

"Aye, wouldn't Alek to miss his lesson now would we?"

The Count just stared back at her, his reply very obvious in his cold stare.

"No. We wouldn't."

He threw a saber at Deryn, who caught it deftly with a flick of her wrist. The many hours of practice were paying off.

"Today, I just want to see how you two fare while versing each other."

The confused expressions on Deryn and Alek's face were identical.

"I have something I need to take care of. Keep practicing; don't you two dare slack off."

The Count promptly walked away, leaving the two in shock.

As soon as he was out of sight, Deryn turned to Alek and smirked.

"I see the Count is in a generous mood today, how about we do somethin' fun?"

Alek grinned back.

"I don't see why not."

The door opened but the lady boffin didn't turn around. Count Volger stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. On the desk in front of the boffin, a beastie was making funny sounds.

"Count."

She said without moving.

"Dr Barlow."

He gave a small bow, even though she couldn't see it.

The two stood in silence for a while until the lady sighed and turned away from her desk. She walked over and offered a chair to Volger who accepted and sat down. She set out the tea and proceeded to sit on the other side of the table and leaning forward, a hand cupping her face. The beastie had remained on her shoulder the whole time.

"I do believe you know the answer to my question."

"I do believe that I do not even know the question yet at this moment, Dr."

She gently frowned, thinking about a way to approach the topic without being over obvious.

"What do you think of Mr Sharp?"

The Count picked up his tea and sipped on it before answering.

"She is quite interesting."

Dr Barlow's facial expression never changed.

"I see. Thank you for telling me."

The Count dipped his head.

"Is that the reason why that beast hangs on to both of them?"

He enquired.

"Most likely. The beastie was designed to understand and process many things."

Dr Barlow said thoughtfully, stirring her tea. She took the spoon out and placed it next to the cup.

"It's gotten more complicated."

The Count was gone for the whole day and for the whole day, nobody called to them, nobody came up to look for them. Even Dr Barlow didn't come around.

"What a day."

"Aye. Sure was."

The two sat there contently, staring at the sparkling, sinking sunset. It was at that moment Deryn felt truly complete. If she could spend every day like this, with him, then it would be amazing. She was where she belonged and for the first time in a very long time, the gaping hole in her chest looked as if it could be re-filled again. Just being next to him made all her senses go haywire as she breathed in the familiar scent she associated with Alek.

It was definitely impossible.

She couldn't detach herself from him; she'd sooner break an arm than part with him.

She didn't really care anymore. So what if she was in love with the heir of throne to the Austria Hungary Empire?

"I'll fight to stay."

_Together with him. _

"To stay where?"

Alek asked, confused by Deryn's sudden outburst.

She shook her head at him.

"Nothin'"

**AUTHOR NOTE: **ARGH! It's just a short one shot. . .

Just review please! Not that hard!

Aprilup


End file.
